Made of Stone
by mynxi
Summary: Sequel to Saving Bella. Jasper and Bella and the rest of the family make their way to college for fun and adventures. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SM owns Twilight I own half a dozen mouse traps. Ew.**

**Back by popular demand!**

**Yes you may have read this before. Fanfic keeps pulling it but there is nothing wrong with it, I've read their little explanation and it doesn't fit this story so I think they've been misinformed …so I'm putting it back, again again. **

**This is really just some drabbling, I might try to turn into a story but so many people have bugged me for a sequel to Saving Bella, well its kinda here. **

**I make no promises about updating or even finishing this one. My creative juices are down the tubes lately and I don't want the pressure of having a WIP. **

**So, on with this story-like thing, lol. Review and make suggestions it helps!**

**And beta'd by my lovely heavyinfinity who found a surprise in her inbox. But I think she thinks it's a good one. **

**If you are interested in reading Saving Bella or re-reading Saving Bella, it can be found on TWCS or you can PM me with a request for it in PDF version, please note it is over 500 pages. **

* * *

_Previously in Saving Bella:_

_(Charlie) "Well, you two wanna head out and I have to get to work. Take care of our girl, Jasper," he emphasized, and I was pleased to hear that he trusted me enough to share her with me._

"_Yes, sir!" I exclaimed, and he grinned. We went back in the house, and Bella was tearful as she hugged her father and said goodbye. I think his glassy eyes were what really did it for her. He got in his cruiser and sped away. And tonight when he returned, Emmett and Rose would be here in our stead. _

_Spirit hopped in the truck with us and we made our way to the Cullen house for the final goodbyes._

* * *

Chapter 1

Jasper's POV (always)

I brushed the hair out of my face with a sigh as I lugged the last of our boxes into the dorm. I love her, but I can't believe some of the things I agree to do for her. And it wasn't just me; Peter and Charlotte agreed to this crazy idea also, and then there was Emmett and Rose. So the sum of the story is the girls moved into the second floor dorm suite and me and the other two guys moved into a dorm suite on the fourth floor. Unreal. Simply un-fucking-real.

"I love you," her voice floated through the air from behind me and I smiled, knowing the next 9 months was all going to be worth it. August to May, the school year. Dartmouth welcomed us with open arms and though a suite is supposed to have four people ours only has the three of us in each. We paid the extra cost for the fourth person so we didn't have to worry about living with humans. That would just be begging for something to happen. When Bella suggested this ludicrous idea I told her that was non-negotiable and she agreed.

Rose and Charlotte were in their room. The suite was situated so two people shared a room. Bella got her own room and Emmett got his own room. Peter and I knew we could live together and since Bella actually required solitude for study, sleep, and _extracurricular activities, _shewas granted her own room. If we switched it up though, Peter and Char could be in our room or the girls' shared room while Rosalie joined Emmett in his and I joined Bella in hers. I know Bella wants the real college experience but I do hope that the "sleeping" arrangements are going to be more couples than singles.

"I love you, too," I responded, adding "obviously" under my breath while Peter chuckled silently and shook his head as he walked in front of me with the last of his and Char's stuff.

"What was that?" Bella asked in an agitated tone. Oops.

"I said, I love you, too, obviously." I wasn't going to lie; it wasn't worth it and no real need to keep it a secret.

"Thank you," she responded quietly. I knew it wasn't for the words but the actions. She was thanking me for allowing her this experience.

After getting everything moved in, it only took us a couple hours to be completely unpacked and settled, much to Bella's chagrin, who wouldn't let anyone help her with unpacking and was still floundering at getting her clothes put away and her room set up the way she wanted. The rooms were completely furnished with a living room set and kitchen appliances, which made life slightly easier on everyone. Each suite had two bathrooms, one for each of the bedrooms which was also a workable situation. All in all, it wasn't a horrible set up. Of course, the only place nicer on campus was going to be in the sororities and fraternities but we were going to avoid those places.

We all sat around the living room in the boys' dorm which Emmett had affectionately named "the man hut" when Charlie walked in huffing and puffing.

"Do you kids know how many stairs I had to take to get up here?" he asked, looking at all of us with a racing heart, sweat pouring off of him, as he tried to catch his breath. Char ran to get him a glass of water as he took a seat in the only available chair in the room.

"Sixty-eight." I could tell from his honesty that Emmett wasn't even trying to be a smart ass; he really was just answering the question.

Charlie just looked at him and shook his head as he graciously accepted his water from the little blond.

"I thought you two were too old for college? Haven't you already done this? What are you doing here?" Peter and Char looked at each other before answering the question.

"I went but Char didn't and I wasn't just going to let her hang with these knuckleheads for a year on her own, besides I couldn't find a good job in the area so I figured, why not?" Peter shrugged and smiled, pleased with his made up answer. I guess we never did tell Charlie they were going to school with us, only that they were moving to the area.

"Sorry, you know I don't ask too many questions about you guys. I was just shocked to see you all moved in together is all." Everyone immediately got uncomfortable with that statement and all eyes fell on me, silently asking for answers; in true form I just smirked. Charlie was perceptive. He didn't know what we were but he did _know_ we weren't "normal".

"So Bells, how do you think you'll like it?" Charlie smiled affectionately at his daughter.

Bella chewed her lip briefly and tugged at her sweat-stained blue t-shirt before she answered, "Jasper's here. I'll love it." A winning smile appeared on her face as my stunned one looked on in awe at her. Charlie grunted in acknowledgement.

"Would you like some more water, dad?" Rose asked as she got up from the sofa where she had been sitting between Peter and Emmett.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, dear." Charlie handed her his glass and slouched back in the chair effectively having gained a steadier breath and his heart rate having calmed.

"Did you get checked in to your hotel okay, dad?" Emmett asked, resurrecting what started to feel like a slightly uncomfortable lull in the conversation.

"I did, thank you." He turned to me and nodded his head.

"It was my pleasure, dad. I told you, to take me up on the offer anytime and I think now is a good time, before we even get started." I was truly pleased he wanted to come help his only little girl move into the dorms, even if he didn't do any of the moving.

"The room is very nice and I certainly didn't need first class or a suite, Jasper. But before you argue, I am not complaining," he said, smiling lovingly at Bella. "I am only saying I am thankful that you made this possible and I would be just as happy without the extra frills. In my life, it's the people that are important, not the things." Charlie grinned as he looked around the room and everyone contentedly nodded and smiled back at him. Bella got up and moved to sit on his lap with her arms around his shoulders.

"We love you too, dad," she whispered in his ear, knowing we'd all hear but the astonished looks on everyone's faces were not to be ignored. All of us, Charlie included, were totally dazed by the fact that his 18 year old daughter just climbed into his lap like a 5 year old. He slowly moved his arms to hug her hips and nodded into her neck. Their emotions were high, full of love, happiness, and contentment. I almost felt high from it, a lazy grin forming on my own face.

Charlie offered to take Bella to dinner, knowing we wouldn't join in and I was assaulted by questions from my family on how much he knew. I assured them that he, like Bella, was very observant but didn't know details. I didn't mention my talk with Charlie last spring when he asked that I allow him his goodbye to his daughter. That was a secret for both of us and one I honored, even if no real details were shared. He knew Bella was going to disappear eventually and it was going to break his heart. But he was also accepting of it as long as I kept my promise to love her forever, and that was a promise I never intend to break.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this was short. What can I say though? It's a start right? **

**So review & give me ideas, as always no promise to use them but I always promise to consider them. **

**I don't know that I'll ever finish this story and I hate it when people leave shit unfinished but I won't make promises I can't keep. Therefore…become addicted at your own risk *smirks evilly with Jasper***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SM owns Twilight I own a working internet card again **

**Huge loving thanks to my beta heavyinfinity who manages to even beta my ANs so they don't make me look stoopid. *giggles***

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 1:_

_Charlie offered to take Bella to dinner, knowing we wouldn't join in and I was assaulted by questions from my family on how much he knew. I assured them that he, like Bella, was very observant but didn't know details._

* * *

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV (always)

We had a wonderful summer but I did miss my family it was nice to see them all again. Our travels included 20 states and many many repairs required to hotel rooms. We left our mark on the industry for sure. Peter and Char were slowly working their way towards being vegetarians, which left them still needing contacts most of the time. Burt orange eyes are even weirder than cherry red ones in my book.

Emmett and Rose spent the summer with Charlie and Spirit who was currently being puppy sat by none other than Sam Uley. Yep, the head dog is puppy sitting. It honestly made me laugh a little. But it was nice of him to offer despite the fact that Spirit wasn't as friendly toward the mutts as he was towards the vamps. That dog was a crazy little guy.

Emmett apparently taught him "normal" commands according to Rosalie, who loved every minute she spent with Charlie over the summer. She played the regular housewife in a lot of ways, cooking and cleaning but she was happy. She even volunteered at the local kid's club for younger kids in their summer program. She found some happiness, knowing she could still interact happily with children. It's not something she had ever tried in her life, and I don't know what brought it on, but I'd bet my life it had something to do with Bella.

Bella, my Bella. She is the best woman in the world. She was so happy over the summer it was contagious. We never stopped smiling, I don't think. Well, we did when I had to leave to hunt. We didn't like to be apart but we never argued once. I gave her everything she asked for without complaint, simply because, I could. I love her and would give her anything, do anything for her.

Bella asked that our return to college involve living in the dorms and I agreed without hesitation. I didn't want to do it, of course not. But, again I'll do whatever she tells me to do. Her emotional cocktail has never resurfaced and because of it her shield isn't as strong as it used to be but she still has easy control over allowing me access to her feelings, or not. I'm thankful she doesn't ever shield them from me anymore. I know she can, 'cause she'll play with it now and then, just to get my attention, but she doesn't hide from me and I don't hide from her.

Edward, he worked at Newton's for Mike over the summer. Emmett spent some time with him now and then and they hunted together, so he wasn't really alone. Emmett did say that Edward seemed a bit more "human" though. Edward was certainly humbled by working for menial wages and having Mike Newton as his boss. Apparently, Mike was well suited for the business though and did not mistreat Edward despite their hatred of each other.

Carlisle and Esme were still on vacation as far as anyone knew. Emmett thought they checked in with Edward occasionally but otherwise they left everyone else alone. Alice was right, she was the best fashionista Vogue had ever had and yet never met. She stayed out of the lime light but she did her job well and sent a human girl in her stead to the many parties and fashion extravaganza's she was supposed to be at around the world. It was speculated by the tabloids that she was fat and ugly or possibly paralyzed or disfigured somehow but that didn't matter, that's what tabloids were for.

Pete and Char spent their summer doing their thing and would only call to say "I love you" or to tell us the next best place to go because of some festival or museum or book store or whatever they thought Bella might like. And Bella loved all their suggestions. They truly weren't a nuisance. Bella's friendship blossomed with Peter over the phone as they spoke occasionally and shared "Jasper stories". Rose, on the other hand, spoke with Bella almost every other day but they kept their conversations to when we were driving and I wasn't getting Bella off with my gift or her getting me off with that hot little mouth of hers.

The sex was still unbelievable with Bella and frankly I can't wait for her to get back from dinner so I can have my wicked way with her, christening her little dorm bed. Speaking of which, Rose is already working on ordering replacements for the filthy little single size mattresses they assigned us. We can just put those in storage and bring them back at the end of the year.

Bella doesn't ask me to bite her as much as she used to and sometimes I take liberties, needing to snack on my woman in every way but she doesn't mind. We leave nothing to chance so we talk about everything, every feeling every thought. We will not get lost in a sea of deception or secrets.

The excitement surrounding me is blissful. I love Bella's excitement to see her dad again, to see the rest of our family and to get ready for school. Classes start in a week but being freshmen we have orientation first. As much as I wanna follow my little hell cat around and pick the same classes and join the same clubs and be in the same orientation group, I'll let her be. I'm taking all my leads from her and it's nice to know everyone else is too.

This whole dorm thing is a bit ridiculous but again, I can refuse her nothing. So I sit by on a lonely desk chair watching over my angel as she sleeps. Her nightmares are gone but she is fitful tonight, our first night not sharing a bed in the last…well long-fucking-time. I was ordered away; she wanted the "experience" of sleeping in a dorm by herself on the first night. But as is always the case the other two couples want their time and though I have to hear it, I certainly don't want to see it. The bonus again being I don't have to feel it either. Having learned how to control my gift to the point of even shutting it off should make school easier for me.

I won't disturb her, but I will watch her.

With the morning came my explanation for being in her room, which although she wasn't happy about, she understood. I wasn't going to lie. I never lie, we never lie. I wanted to be with her and she didn't know I was there at the time, so as far as I was concerned, we both got what we wanted. She admitted to not sleeping well and may not like to do that much in the future. I wish those new beds would hurry up. A full size is all we could get but at least it'll allow me to lie next to her without worrying about temperature or the hardness of my body. I wouldn't be uncomfortable but I know she would. We practiced a little on her bed before she went to sleep.

After Bella's dad dropped her off in front of the dorm, not willing to make the climb back up the stairs again, he retired to his hotel and Bella and I retired to her room. I'm not needy and neither is she, but I missed her, after spending every day of the last 3 months with her except when I hunted, I missed her. Apparently, the feeling was mutual as she threw herself into my waiting arms and we kissed hungrily for the first time in weeks.

We got started in the little living room of her dorm room and I had her shirt off before she suggested the bedroom, knowing Char and Rose were currently trapped in their room. Of course, they took off for their men on the fourth floor as soon as we closed the heavy door of Bella's room. I pressed her hard up against the door, my thigh going places I only hoped other parts of me would go very very soon. We caressed each other's bodies, slowing down our pace to gently strip off clothing. Her moans were loud enough the neighbors were already snickering. Luckily I knew she wouldn't care. She liked for people to know how much she loved me and the very wicked things I could do to her body.

I laid her gently on her bed, taking in her naked form before I laid my bare body on top of hers, the small bed not allowing for another option. She wrapped her legs around me and we both sighed happily as I quickly and gently slid home in her moist heat. The passion of when she returned home was gone for the more familiar slow burn we both enjoyed. Having done a lot of traveling in the last three months we picked up one trick that wasn't even talked about anymore. I let my gift go, flooding us both with love and passion and she kept it contained, thankfully, to just us. It was intense; we didn't need hard and fast that much anymore because making love to her was better than anything else in the world. It brought us to planes, heights, whatever, that no one had ever explored. There was nothing so pure as when were joined mind, body, and soul.

I pushed in and out with a wickedly slow pace and she moaned and thrashed, wanting more. But that was us; I would speed up only when her tears of frustration came. It's not that I like to see her cry, it's what she enjoys. She loves the torturous pace I set and even though it's difficult, I do it every fuckin' time because when all is said and done, the climaxes render _us_ incapacitated.

Eventually, I see the moisture begin to leak from the corner of her eyes as they open, begging me to give her something more and when I hear a garbled, "plee-ase" I respond. I smothered her body with my own as I begin to kiss her, adding just a bit more pressure, making sure to grind into her clit with my pelvic bone. She returns the kiss fervently and when she's out of air I move to her ear, telling her I love her and at the last minute I surprise her by telling her I'm gonna fuck her so hard, the neighbors are going to call the police. And then I do. I throw everything I can into her without ripping her to pieces and make no doubts, my girl is fuckin' tough. I know we like it slow and emotional but I just felt the need to suddenly let go.

I slam us together so hard the bed starts to walk the couple inches across the floor until its beating on the wall, the girls next door horrified and mystified at the same time, but I can't be bothered with them. Bella is yelling, "YES, OH GOD, YES…" repeatedly, and it's music to my ears as I pummel her into the tiny bed.

I've realized a second too late that I can't roar and oh God am I going to when I cum. Her first, her first, she cums first. NOW! OH GOD!

"JASPER!" Bella screams as her hot velvet clamps down on me and making a last minute decision, I do the only thing I can think of short of biting Bella to stifle my call of pleasure as I cum. I bit my arm with a way too loud growl. And it fuckin' stings! Roaring in a hotel is one thing, most people just pretending not to notice but I knew that wasn't an option. It hasn't been 24 hrs in the dorms even and I'm already loathing this decision.

Completely, boneless and sated, Bella laid there with her eyes closed and grin the size of the grand canyon on her face. Now that look, the look of my angel, happy, satisfied, content, and definitely naked, made the bite worth it, even if the pain did take away a bit from my own orgasm, I wouldn't take it away from hers.

I crashed back on top of her with no place else to go, other than the floor, and kissed her until she requested a bathroom break, 20 minutes later. When she returned ready for bed, she hungrily eyed my naked form and then ordered me out. I was shocked, I've never been ordered from her bed. She explained she wanted to sleep her first night in the dorms by herself like a real college freshman. And though it was silly to me, I respected her request, dressed, and left the room. However, I wasn't able to return to my room, 2 floors up. That's where the women were and I didn't need super senses to know what was going on. I listened to the girls on Bella's floor already gossiping about the hot blond, me, and wondering which one of the girls he was banging. Inane chatter that after a few minutes became just background noise, like a television you don't pay any attention to but know it's on.

When Bella was asleep I returned to keep watch over her. I knew I only had a couple years, well a little over one if everything went according to plan and I didn't want to miss watching her sleep for any one of those days until then. Her little eyes twitch and wrinkle, her hands clasp and open, she mumbles, and sometimes talks, she snuggles against me several times unconsciously seeking comfort; that I'd be missing tonight. She was adorable. I had it bad, but I didn't mind. I loved her with ever fiber of my being.

As dawn approached I woke her up for what would be the first day of freshman orientation.

Charlie was already waiting at the bottom of our steps when we exited the building in search of the Pavilion where they were holding the family orientation. A chorus of 'Hi dad' and a bunch of hugs later and we were on our way following the signs posted around campus and ignoring the strange looks we got as we all greeted the one parental figure in our midst.

"The purpose of the New Student Orientation program at Dartmouth College is to prepare students to be academically successful by: Providing information and resources that will allow students to make informed and appropriate academic plans and healthy social choices; Creating a welcoming environment that builds a sense of community among the incoming class and connects them to faculty, staff and other students..."

We listened to the head of the Orientation Committee, Mr. Jordan Runes, explain what orientation was going to be about. It was a week of games, committee meetings, luncheons, and tours. Bella was enthralled- the rest of us, not so much. I did get off on feeling her nervousness and excitement which was at times accentuated by a quick grip of my hand that she normally held loosely. I'm not sure she even knew she was doing it.

Today however was family day. Families were encouraged to mill about, eat in the dining halls, tour fraternity row, explore clubs and committees that had booths set up all around, and mingle with other families. Of course we could return to moving in if we still had that to finish also.

Charlie, bless his heart, never once mentioned Esme or Carlisle or anything to do with parents for any of us. He was our dad and accepted that without questions. We didn't need anyone else. Char played along with Bella and oohed and ahhed at all the right things as we journeyed from table to table discussing extra-curricular options.

Our little band of merry vampires plus 2 was given a wide berth by unknowing humans but that didn't keep them from gawking at us. Charlie, the shortest and oldest appearing male in our group was surrounded by beautiful pale people, Bella included. Charlie engaged us all in questions about our majors, our ideas for activities or committees we wanted to belong to. Rose was almost as tall as Charlie and the most statuesque of the females but she fawned over Charlie and today you would have never guessed there were three couples and a dad in this group. Today we were a family. At lunch time we all realized this was going to suck having to eat to keep up appearances but Charlie in his wisdom gave us an out.

"How about Bella and I get lunch at the little cafe over there and you kids can go tour the grounds?" He was just feeling happy and love, there was no curiosity or suspicion. He knew. He didn't know what he knew but he knew. I nodded and coughed a little to get the attention of the four stunned statues.

"Thanks, dad. See you in a bit, darlin'." I kissed Bella gently and grabbed Peter's arm who was still imitating a fixture.

"What does he know, Jasper?" he growled lowly.

"He just knows that we don't eat. Surely, you guys didn't eat with him constantly when you were staying there right, Rose?"

She grimaced as she nodded. "I did. I never ate much but he was never at the dinner table alone. Emmett was usually conveniently not home at dinner time and not awake at breakfast and of course Charlie wasn't home at lunch. I guess I never realized he knew. Does he know what we are, Jazz?" Her voice was soft, almost as though she didn't want the answer. The nervousness and hesitancy in her emotions led me to believe she worried about his safety.

"No. I told you all last night he doesn't know what we are. He just knows we are different and he accepts it. He doesn't question it. He's not even suspicious about it. He likes us, well loves us, and that's all he cares about. He won't go poking his nose into things he doesn't want to know about because he wants us to stay a family. Pete?" I looked at my brother wondering what he was thinking as he was very pensive.

"I don't have anything to say, Jazz. I was wondering if we were in danger but I _know_ we're not. Now, I'm just wondering if Charlie's in any danger. I don't think he is but I don't know. I have no sense of him at all. Will we tell him? Does Bella want him to know?"

I didn't even have to think about that one. Bella and I had talked about it several times. "No. Bella doesn't want him to know an' she doesn't want him changed. She worries that he'll be unhappy knowin' that our kind and specifically you and Char kill people. He's also lookin' forward to retirin' and fishin' with his friends on the rez. Besides, the man has dedicated his life to helpin' others. Bella said the greatest joys in Charlie's life are his family and his work. He is truly happy and though he'd probably make a kick ass vamp, I think Bella's right. I don't think he'd want to be a murderer or live in our world where crime is the basic way of life, disappearing, fake identities..." We all lapsed into silence pondering Charlie as we wandered the campus observing buildings, nature, and of course people.

We spent the rest of the day doing the family activities they had planned and enjoying Charlie's company. He would return home tomorrow when the real new student orientation got started.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry mostly fluff but I had to set the scene for what's to come :)**

**Reviews make Jasper smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SM owns Twilight and I own well a sewer problem apparently :(**

**Now that we are starting this college thing off I have to say thanks to everyone who has returned to read the sequel or has been stalking me this whole time. I truly appreciate all the lovely fans that I have acquired over the years. Thank you!**

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 2:_

_We spent the rest of the day doing the family activities they had planned and enjoying Charlie's company. He would return home tomorrow when the real new student orientation got started. _

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jasper's POV (always)

When the introduction speech was over on day two, people were turned loose to set about finding the table with their name. That assigned us to an orientation group for the day and would be the beginning of "meeting the diverse group of people...blah blah blah."

I walked slowly with my family while my beautiful brunette scrambled to the nearest table and was already on to the second one before the rest of us even arrived at the first. She was thrilled and I was thrilled for her. In all honesty, I've never done orientation so this was a new experience but it still wasn't one I wanted. It was required for all freshmen who lived on campus.

Bella returned to our group bouncing and smiling, and it was contagious for us all. None of us would ever get sick of seeing such an angelic face beam at us happily, no longer having a hint of becoming the hollow zombie-like creature she once was. It seemed like that was a lifetime ago and I don't like to think of it often, but if I was honest, I knew that that time in our lives was torture for everyone.

"Well?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her in for a quick kiss.

"I'm in group C and Pete, you're with me!" I honestly felt my heart drop a little seeing her so excited about Pete being with her and apparently I was not. I knew it was silly, but it's only natural, right?

"Great, sweetpea." Pete smiled the smile that makes me worry, the one that says 'I'm up to something'.

"Pete," I chastised. He just beamed at me and then gave a quick wink to Bella who responded with a giggle. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

The rest of us checked the tables for our assignments and found that Rose and Char were together and Emmett and I were both in our own groups. I kept wondering why I agreed to this? Of course, one look at my glowing mate and I knew.

When we broke up for our tours of the campus, I finally let myself focus on what was going on around me, though part of my brain allowed me to keep track of my Bella. We ventured off towards the Baker library. Bella would have loved that. Our tour guide, a senior Engineering major spoke about the different buildings, teachers, and some of the history surrounding the center. It was all quite boring but only because I've been to this school once before and have heard all of this in some form.

There were 23 people on our little tour and they were talking amongst themselves quietly while listening to the guide. I preferred to just try to stay behind everyone and walk along, soaking up the scenery on my own and gauging the location of my woman, which was becoming difficult with so many people and distance.

"Hi," a breathy female voice floated from my right side and just slightly in front of me.

"Hello." I nodded curtly and turned back to "listen intently" to our tour.

"My name is Ariel. You know like the mermaid." I nodded. I wasn't in a social mood today or ever really. But not having any lovin' this morning before we had to attend this stupid thing, not being able to snuggle with Bella all night for the second night in a row, and not being able to be with Bella now, well I was a little cranky. If she asks for one more night on her own, I might blow. It wasn't as bad as when we first mated and the family couldn't even look at her. That was bad. But I wasn't used to being away from her. Okay, I suppose I needed to work on that some.

We had spent the evening with Charlie and all eaten for his benefit since we wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. We knew we wouldn't see him today before we had to be at orientation and he had to be at the airport. So by the time we got back to the dorms Bella was ready for bed. I guess I don't like change much and that's going to include the new school routine which means I can't have my woman whenever I wanted. I had been spoiled.

A soft voice brought me back to where I was. "Where are you from? I'm from Florida." I could have guessed that by her long blond hair, tan skin, and sleek physique- stereotypical Barbie doll-looking co-ed. It was either Florida or California.

"Washington." I have no idea why I answered her.

"Oh, did you ever see the President?" I rolled my eyes but felt the need to correct her.

"Uh no, that's Washington DC. I'm from Washington State."

"They're different?" Oh dear lord, really?

"Yes, Washington State is north of Oregon and California on the other side of the country." I rolled my eyes at her and soon noticed that she was not the only girl in the group watching me intently.

_Oh shit._

"So what are you going to major in?" a brave chunky brunette asked me from a pace in front of me and to the left.

"Art History. You?" I asked, trying to get their focus off of me. Apparently, ignoring blondie was the better way to go because suddenly I had five girls all asking me questions about my major, my roommates, my hometown. I was glad when we got to the only questioned I cared about.

"So do you have a girlfriend back home?" another skinny blond asked though she wasn't quite as tan as the mermaid.

"No, I have a girlfriend _here_," I answered with a big goofy smile. Yeah, I had it bad.

"Oh, she's here?" The mermaid piped up again looking around as if she was going to see her pop out of nowhere. How did this girl get into this school?

"Yes, she's a freshman too, just in a different orientation group."

"I bet that pissed you off, huh?" asked another admirer with light brown wavy hair that kind of reminded me of Bella's, just the color and scent was off. She even looked a little like her with the heart-shaped face and dark chocolate eyes.

"I wasn't thrilled," I answered with a pout, avoiding the growl I really wanted to release. We had made it to the library and were sent out in search of five books per team, and my team was automatically the five girls that had attached themselves to me.

With the list in hand, I answered inane questions about the love of my life. Was she pretty? Did she come here just because of me? What's her major? How serious is it? That one really ticked me off and they knew it. A flash of anger across my face and a little projection of the same emotions got the questions to stop and the girls to talk amongst themselves while I found book three on the list.

When we "became acquainted" with the book area of the library we were then introduced to the computer research section. Researching the topics the tour guide gave us we spent the better part of the morning learning the different sections of the library. At lunch we would break to the Thayer Dining hall and then engage in some activities with the other groups for the afternoon. I guess this is how the rest of the week would be. Tours and then games, each day we'd be with a different group in order to "meet" as many new people as possible.

At least we all had lunch together. Though we were expected to eat in our assigned groups I snuck into Bella's and the other vampires conveniently disappeared for 45 minutes.

Apparently, my arrival at Bella's table was not a welcomed one. Bella was at a long dining table that easily sat about 30 people. She was on an end with guys as far as the eye could see on the bench seats next to her. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but there were two guys to her left and 4 guys in front of her and down the bench before another female was in the picture. The table was mostly full and mostly guys. It appeared her group had about 25 people and only 9 were females. Who the hell made these groups?

Seeing as there was no room for me to sit next to my girl, I did the next best thing and picked her up, sitting under her. With a loud squeak of surprise, she glared at me as we settled. The guys at her table were awed by the sight and one looked rather pissed.

"So Bella, who's this?" he asked with what I considered way too much anger and jealousy to be truly appropriate when looking at my girlfriend, so I kindly returned the glare, and chuckled internally as he suddenly found his plate very interesting.

Bella was only annoyed with the surprise of my presence not my actual presence, in fact I felt calm and love wash away the excitement and nervousness from the morning. But I waited for her to introduce me.

"Oh, um, this is my boyfriend?" she answered in the form of a question as she rotated the best she could to look at me. The look on her face was she had no idea what to call to me. Interesting. Did she want to be something else? My wife, fiancée, lover, mate? How did she want to introduce herself? I agree boyfriend hardly covered it, but it was the best answer possible to these people.

"I'm sorry, am I in the wrong seat?" I asked, giving her hips a little squeeze to let her know I was playing. I couldn't help but tease her. She sent me her irritation but wiped her face clean of the confusion to be replaced with a hellcat smirk.

"No, cowboy. You're right where you belong." She turned as best she could, but still kicking the guy next to her in order to give me a big kiss. Now we're talking. I returned it with fervor before someone across from us cleared his throat. The little boys were all now very uncomfortable. I was happy with my little PDA queen.

"So Bella, your friends?" I murmured as I pulled my lips off hers. With a small grunt of protest I chuckled as she turned back around in my lap with her back to my chest. I played idly with the hem of pinkish orange top she was wearing as she began introducing the people sitting closest. Everyone at the table was interested but no one said anything if they weren't introduced.

I learned 5 people's names, but it appeared she knew probably everyone of the people in her group. Where the fuck was Peter?

"Shouldn't you be having lunch with your own group?" a young man asked as he walked up to the table. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering why it was any of his business.

"Oh, this is Jason, he's our tour guide today," Bella announced.

We were still giving each other pointed looks before I gave a wide smile and answered, "I am having lunch though," and in typical guy fashion I pulled Bella's hair to the side and went about leaving my mark on her in front of all these douche bags. And my little girl, well, she just tilted her head and let me go to work. In fact, a small moan escaped her and her lust levels sky rocketed but this wasn't about love or lust, this was about marking my girl. Seconds later I pulled back and eyed the 6 foot tall preppy kid who in a lot of ways looked like Edward, only his hair was just a basic light brown. He was a little shorter but certainly appeared to dress just like him in khakis and a blue button down, with the sleeves rolled. They had about the same build and his skin was on the pale side.

Jason eyed the new mark on Bella who trembled as the cool breeze from my breath dried the venom on the purple mark on her neck. I just grinned evilly back at preppy boy. "See? Lunch." I smirked up at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked over the table as a whole, surveying to see if people were nearly done with lunch. Bella leaned back into me and I let her hair fall back in place, unfortunately covering my mark. But I could deal with that, most everyone saw me give it to her, they didn't need to see it to know it was there. I had never had to play a teenager before in the truest sense but that was very very teenager of me.

Bella finished eating her lunch silently as everyone else just stared at us or ate quietly. The half of the table that was paying attention to what was going on was silent as they watched us and their "leader" at the head of the table.

"Five more minutes, guys. Then we'll begin the second half of your orientation. You'll get into groups of four and compete for prizes against other teams. We have pizza coupons and other restaurant coupons, and we have t-shirts, hats, water bottles, and other stuff. When you're done, line up outside by the tree marked with your group letter." He eyed me suspiciously as he gave the last instruction, as though I wouldn't go to my own group. I just smirked at him. I would return to my group but only because Bella would want me to.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

Her name rang out from the five guys closest to her and her head whipped around to look at each of them. "What?" she asked, somewhat startled. Her lust clouded mind probably didn't get the instructions too well, because I doubt her lunch was that interesting.

I whispered in her ear chuckling, "They want to be on your team, darlin'. Groups of four. I would think Pete should probably be one of those people. They all _want_ you. But you're mine." I ground her hips back into my growing erection to make my point and a small groan left her as I am sure her eyes rolled in her head, unfortunately though I couldn't see to verify. But the anger and jealousy coming off of this group of guys told me I was probably right.

Peter better fuckin' watch her. I don't trust these morons.

I wasn't jealous really. Honestly, none of them have anything on me; they are just humans, and she is my true mate, and that's stronger than whatever puppy love they can throw at her, but her safety around a bunch of horny college guys was much more important. I waited until she was done with lunch and ready to go outside for the next half of the day.

As we made our way towards the marked trees a shrill voice rang out from behind us. "Jasper! Jasper!" Bella stiffened slightly as she paused to turn around with me. I shrugged as I looked spotting the Barbie doll/mermaid running in our direction, flailing her arms. As my eyebrows shot up, Bella's narrowed. Her anger increased as did the grip on my hand. She couldn't hurt me, but I wondered if she could hurt herself.

It was probably the wrong reaction, but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. It wasn't just some little chuckle, it was a guffaw of epic proportions. This was such a crappy idea. We don't mingle with humans for a reason. I got myself under control quickly at Bella's glare.

"Jas-per," the slightly breathless girl panted as she stopped in front of us. "You're gonna be on our team, right?" I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Bella in question.

She gave the mermaid the evil eye before she looked at me and asked in a false sweet voice, "Who's your friend, Jasper?" adding a bat of her eyelashes in for effect.

"Ariel, this Bella. Bella, this is Ariel," I introduced the two while I stepped behind my woman and gently brushed her hair out of the way to reveal my newest mark. I wasn't above showing it off to the mermaid. Bella sighed as she tilted her head.

"Ariel, is it?" Bella held her hand out to the girl and from the wince and pain I felt from the bubbly blond, it wasn't a kind handshake. "Nice to meet you. I take it you are in Jasper's group?" Bella asked a hint of rudeness seeping into her voice.

"Um, yes. Yes, I am. He's been wonderful to talk to, he's told us all about you, too." Nice save blondie.

"Oh, he's been talking about me, huh? I hope it wasn't anything… too… interesting." A smirk crossed her lips and I couldn't help but match it. To my left I could smell the other vampires returning from their "walk".

"Oh umm, well, just that you are his girlfriend and he thinks you're great." She nodded as she summed up my gushing over Bella.

"I'm great, huh?" she asked turning to look at me. I smiled and with a nod, leaned down, capturing her face gently in my hands, and kissed her properly, allowing my tongue to caress hers and take away any concerns she might have about the mermaid.

"Okay, break it up, lovebirds," Pete sounded from behind me.

I knew he was there. I didn't care and apparently neither did Bella as we went on as though, we hadn't heard him.

"Umm…should I go?" asked the mermaid.

"Nah, they like an audience," answered Char. I had to break the kiss to chuckle at that as did Bella.

"So now what?" Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed them, showing he was ready for anything.

A quick glance around our little group and the mermaid appeared stunned at what she was seeing, with her mouth literally gaping like a fish. I chuckled and filled them in on the group activities we now had to participate in, much to Emmett's chagrin.

Pete took Bella's hand and led her away while Rosalie and Char took off for their own group, looking a bit forlorn, while Emmett and I gauged each other quietly, still aware of the frozen mermaid.

"Everything going okay, man?" he finally asked as his heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not worried about the guys in any sense other the physical threat they pose. I'm just not sure this was a good idea." I sighed and looked at Ariel who seemed puzzled by my conversation with Emmett but held her ground apparently waiting for me to join my group. I nodded my head slightly in her direction and Emmett nodded back in understanding. We had an audience and it was annoying. We'd continue the conversation later.

After a long day of inane games, mostly races, that reminded of an elementary school field day. We all retreated to our rooms. Well, we retreated to the girls' dorm room. Pete and Bella were the happiest. They had won several prizes as did Emmett and I, but I could care less about a jacket and a towel at this point.

Char and Rosalie sat quietly. I finally opened myself up to see what they were feeling. Disgust and anger their dominant emotions.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly as everyone's heads whipped towards the silent women.

"This isn't really working, Jasper." Rose gave a sad look to Bella who sobered immediately.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bella voiced her own concern as she went to the women who had seated themselves on the sofa.

"It's just we… we want to do this for you, Bella. We really do. Our group today was a bit assholey. We didn't really care for the way they talked about us." Char paused and hurried to add when Pete's growl began low and Emmett's anger was flaring, "They were nice to our faces. But of course we could hear everything they were saying about us and it wasn't nice."

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I know you are all doing this for me. Are Pete and I the only ones who had fun today?"

All of the heads nodded and Bella looked pretty down after that.

"What should we do? I don't want everyone miserable. Do you want to quit school?"

"NO!" a chorus sounded from all of us in unison. Bella secretly was happy to hear it but she maintained her composure.

"So how do we make it better?"

"Well for starters. I want my woman and I want her now," I joked as I plucked her from the floor in front of Rose and Char. She squealed and most everyone groaned while I laughed.

"Jasper, we have a problem. We need to fix this so everyone is happy, not just your dick." She slapped me lightly in the chest as I placed her feet back on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well did you know that if you push two twin beds together you get a king? You can push the beds together in your room so that you can sleep together." Everyone turned to look at Emmett like he had two heads, but we were happy about it.

"That is so cool, Em!" Bella enthused.

"Yeah, why do you know this?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, heard some of the guys talking about it in my group. They were kinda jerks, but had some good info, like the bed thing." He moved over to stand in front of Bella and laid his heavy hands on her shoulders. "Look sis, this isn't going to be the easiest thing and we may only make it a semester but we are doing this for you and for us. It's all new to us too. I think getting used to communal living, no privacy, and hearing more than we want to are just going to have to be part of the package deal. We knew that when we signed on, right guys?" He looked around and we all nodded in agreement as Bella also checked our answers.

"See Bells, everything will be okay, we just need to adjust. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day of college and in reality mine wasn't bad. It was awkward. I guess we don't normally socialize and we were forced to do that today, so really it wasn't so bad. We could probably do with some social skills." Peter moved to stand next to Emmett and grabbed a free hand from Bella. For once he was appearing serious.

"Ladies-" Pete turned to look at them "-can you handle dealing with stupid, egotistical, bigoted jerks for a few more days?" He was not joking; he really wanted them to be okay with the situation. Their heads bobbed simultaneously and everyone gave an awkward smile until we burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna go call Vicky and let her know how our first day was," said Rose as she left the room for her bedroom.

"I think we need to go buy king sheets to pull two beds together. What do you say, darling?" I looked down at the girl in front of me. The full size ordered beds completely forgotten.

She tilted her head back and smiled wickedly. "We don't really need a bed, but sounds good, Jasper."

I love this woman. We all broke up into our respective couples for the evening and I took Bella to the local discount store, since it was late enough department stores weren't open and we weren't really picky. It was supposed to be a quick and easy trip to the store, but of course, nothing with Bella is ever quick or easy.

* * *

**A/N: I have tried to respond to all reviews if you didn't get a response that could be because your PM (private messenger) is off or my email was acting wonky and not deleting things when I wanted and deleting other things I didn't want. HOPEFULLY, that's fixed now. Review and we'll find out! **

**And special thanks to Balti K for reading my mind about the king bed vs the twin bed, I love her mad scientist butt!**

**Peanut1981- thanks for reminding me that Vicky was gone but not forgotten. LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SM owns Twilight and I own- I'll get back to you on this one.**

**Now that we are starting this college thing off I have to say thanks to everyone who has returned to read the sequel or has been stalking me this whole time. I truly appreciate all the lovely fans that I have acquired over the years. Thank you!**

**Thanks to heavyinfinity who always keeps my tenses in the right order and lets me rant no matter the topic. Love you fickitten!**

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 3:_

_I love this woman. We all broke up into our respective couples for the evening and I took Bella to the local discount store, since it was late enough department stores were open and we weren't really picky. It was supposed to be a quick and easy trip to the store, but of course, nothing with Bella is ever quick or easy._

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jasper's POV (always)

As we pushed the beds together, happy in thought that we had a king bed and didn't have to wait for stupid full sized ones, I thought about our little shopping trip. We used a create-a-king filler for between the beds and laid a nice thick foam mattress pad down to make it more even and comfortable. I had just wanted to run in and out and get home so I could have my wicked way with my woman.

Nothing seems to be going my way lately though.

"Bella!" a voice called from somewhere behind us as we made our way towards the bedding aisle. We both turned to look; unfortunately I already knew who it was- the boy whose name I had learned was Brett. He was in Bella's group this morning, the one who had looked and _felt_ way too pissed and jealous, for having just met Bella.

Bella gave him a bit of a curious look, wondering much like me, why he bothered to call out to her in the middle of the store. Only I knew. His jealousy and even some anger filtered in, along with his happiness at seeing her at the store. I could already tell this guy was going to be a problem. Fuck my life.

"Brett?" she asked as his stocky 6 foot frame moved towards us hurriedly, as though he was afraid we'd leave without talking to him. In my case, that's exactly what I wanted to do. I wrapped a possessive and protective arm around Bella's shoulders, adding my cocky smirk as he reached us.

"Evenin'," I drawled, making sure to get his attention. He gave me a quick glare that thankfully Bella caught as she stiffened.

"Brett?" she asked again, perplexed.

"Hi Bella. What are you doin' here?" He pushed his brown slightly shaggy hair back out of his face but it just fell back where it was.

"Uhh…shopping." The look she gave me was one that said get me the hell out of here.

_With pleasure my lady._

"So Brett, I'm sure you got shopping to do too. We'll see you 'round." I turned Bella with my arm and began to lead her away, but he was not to be deterred apparently. His anger and frustration flashed.

"Wait!" he called and we turned back to him, happy to have some distance between us.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked, looking at me. Clearly, he didn't want to invite me, but he knew that wasn't an option.

_Good boy, you're gettin' it._

"Oh, uh-" she looked up at me. If she wanted to go, I'd let her of course. I wasn't her keeper, well I kind of was, but that's her choice. I just shrugged, letting her know it was up to her. "No. I wasn't planning on it. I'm not much of the party type." She shrugged.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. You can bring Jackson and let loose, you're in college now. Daddy doesn't need to know."

Well fuck me running, how much did he know about Bella?

"Jasper," Bella corrected, wrapping her arm around my waist. "His name is Jasper. And I think we'll pass," she said through gritted teeth.

'_Yeah, insulting me isn't warming her to you buddy,'_ I thought with an obvious smirk in his direction.

He immediately became nervous, but it wasn't because of me, it was because he fucked up and he knew it. "Sorry, Jasper. Sorry." He nodded his head in my direction as an apology. Too bad, I didn't want it and I didn't care. My arm was around the only thing I care about and she was getting cranky.

"I think we should go, darlin'," I muttered into her ear but loud enough that he could hear. "Have a good evenin', _Br-ett."_ I nodded in his direction and began to lead Bella away again. I felt his anger flare.

He muttered, "Fuck!" under his breath as we walked away and I knew Bella didn't hear.

"Is he gonna be a problem?" I asked her, knowing he was, but wanting her assessment.

"No, Jasper. I don't even really like him. He was just in my group this morning. We talked. We all did. Pete was great at _networking_," she laughed, air quoting her last word.

"Pete huh? Sounds like that guy knew an awful lot about you, darlin'." She pulled away from me and I got the look that said I was just dug myself a hole. Fuck.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jasper? You didn't make any friends? You didn't _have_ to work with and meet people, talk about yourself at all today?"

Yep, she was pissed.

"Darlin'-"

"Don't _darlin'_ me. We talked, they got some of my background; if you are jealous or want to insinuate something, just don't bother. Say what you have to say!"

"Fine. He likes ya, too much. He's jealous o' me an' angry at you for havin' me. It's a bad combination and he is gonna be a problem. So be prepared." I glared at her. This wasn't something to fuck around with. Of course, she rolled her eyes and walked on, scoffing at me as she went.

"Bella, I'm serious. He is gonna cause us problems. He already is. I don' wanna fight. I wanna get our shit an' get outta here and get you into bed so I can show ya exactly how much I love ya an' how much I've missed sharin' a bed wit' you for the last 2 nights." I caught up with her easily, pulling her back to me with my hands on her hips, until our bodies were flush.

"I love you," I breathed into her ear and saw the telltale shivers run through her body.

"I love you, too." She turned in my arms and laced her hands behind my neck. "I don't want to fight either. I just want this to work out. Rose and Char are miserable. Pete is having a grand time and Emmett is somewhere in the middle. I'm trying to have fun, but I feel bad having fun if one of you is miserable since you all are doing this for me."

"Listen Bella, we are doin' it for you. I'm not gonna lie. But the thing with Rose and Char, well they'll be fine. It wouldn't even be bad if it wasn't for their hearing. It's hard to hear people calling you names, making fun of you, talking about wanting to fuck you, and so on. But we learn to live with it. Usually, we can get away from it if we want. They are just upset because they feel obligated to stay and deal with it silently. Tomorrow will be a new day and new groups and hopefully, it'll be better for them." I hugged Bella close, rubbing my body against hers.

"Now, can we do what we came here to do?" I asked with a smirk and another grind.

She agreed willingly but it wasn't over.

"Jasper?" she asked as we were standing at the checkout.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to the party? Just for a little bit? I want to see what it's like." I nodded, anything for her, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. That little prick will think he won and that was not going to make me happy.

As we climbed into the car, she told me where she thought it was. Go figure, Greek street, it was a fraternity. There were people all over, parties at almost every house it seemed. The alcohol, lust, and stupidity reeked, if stupidity has a smell that is. I put on a happy smile as we arrived to the house she said she thought it was at.

People were milling about outside, carrying various drinks and in varying degrees of inebriation. It was almost 11pm by the time we got there and I had hoped to just go to bed, as stupid as that sounds, since I don't sleep.

I recognized several people from my group and Bella's group. A few waved hands and we were inside. The stench was awful, vomit and alcohol mostly intermixed with dirty, sweaty boy. I couldn't help the distasteful look I gave it but luckily Bella didn't see. She was nervous and excited as she looked around. One of the other boys from her table, Jack waved us over and I followed her lead, making it a point to promise myself that I would not let go of her.

"Bella, hey how's it goin' girl?" the tall skinny guy with short dark blond hair asked. I took note that he wasn't that intoxicated, but he held a beer bottle loosely in his fingertips.

"Jack," Bella politely nodded. "You remember my boyfriend Jasper." She nodded in my direction, and thankfully she didn't sound confused this time.

"Evenin'," I drawled.

"Southern?" Jack asked me. I just nodded

"Where from?" He was slightly uncomfortable, but that was to be expected being around me.

"Texas originally, but I've lived all over." I smiled a knowing smile at Bella.

"Cool. Did you guys just get here? Want a beer or other drink?" he asked looking at both of us. Apparently this was his house, I noted as he nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, we just got here but we aren't staying, right Jasper?" Bella looked to me with a small smile. I think she knew I wasn't happy to be here.

"We can stay. You can drink if you want. I'll drive." I smiled back at her, letting her know I would do this for her.

"Hey that's cool, guy. You takin' care of your girl that way." Jack gave a genuine smile to me and a feeling of fondness flittered through his emotions. He really liked Bella and was happy to see someone taking care of her. I was actually beginning to like this guy.

"Well, maybe a beer." Bella looked at me as if looking for permission and I just raised an eyebrow. She didn't need my permission.

"Since when did you become so unsure of yourself?" I asked, I had to, she wasn't normally like this.

"Since I dragged my boyfriend to a party he doesn't want to be at," she snarked and Jack laughed quietly at our interaction.

"I'm here. I'll always be here with you. _This_ is for you," I said, squeezing her hand, trying to get through to her this whole experience was for her.

"I know. It just sucks that you can't or won't have any fun," she challenged.

"I'll have fun as long as you do." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose. She scrunched it up and sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll go get a drink." She tried to let go of my hand but I just stepped up with her letting her know that wasn't going to happen. "Jasper, I don't need a baby sitter to walk to the kitchen." She yanked her arm forcefully, knowing that if I didn't let go she was going to hurt herself, so I let go but not without a glare.

Bella stormed off and Jack chuckled at me. "Bit protective, huh?" he asked. Not really being rude, just making general conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." I was sulking and I knew it but damn this whole experience just was going to suck.

"I'll have a beer, thanks." I heard Bella request from the other room.

"Hey Bella," a male voice sounded from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Hi Chad," she responded. I was getting pissed I wasn't there with her.

"Listen dude, she'll be fine. My brothers and I are hosting the party, but we're not really drinking. This is a safe house for her to be in. Besides, she's head over heels in love with you. It's all she talked about today. Jasper this and Jasper that," he added in a mock girly voice.

I smiled at his reassurance and truthfulness. "Thanks. I guess this is just new for us. We're attached at the hip most of the time," I admitted looking down.

"So where's the boy toy, Bella? Did you ditch him to come hang with me?" I could just feel the lechery coming off the guy and the only person I was allowing myself to feel in this mêlée of people was Bella and occasionally Jack when he'd speak.

"Have you two been together long?" Jack brought my focus back to him.

"Not quite a year to be honest, but I've known her for a little over two years." Jack nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not gonna lie, dude. She's hot and most of the guys here have a thing for her. She was quite the little imp today, bossing Peter around and everyone else. She said Peter was her brother, in honesty, he looks more like your brother though." He raised an eyebrow at me as I felt a warm arm circle my waist.

"He is," I said as I pulled out of the mermaid's grip. "Ariel." I nodded at her placing several feet between us. Jack just laughed.

"Jas-per, sooo glad tooo seee youuu," she crooned in a slur. Bella was telling some guy that he 'didn't have a prayer in hell' as she tried to get back to us and I looked to see Jack cracking up at the eyes that Ariel was giving me.

"I guess she's not the only desirable one here, huh?" he laughed more.

Why did we come to this party?

With a chagrined smile I nodded my head. "I didn't think college would be this difficult for us. Neither of us want anyone else; you might as well pass the word on." I looked pointedly at the mermaid while I spoke.

"Jasper!" A voice called from somewhere where Bella was and I turned to see her staring at the girl like she had grown two heads. I had to laugh at that, the girl had no idea who she was standing next to calling me out. It was the brave and chunky brunette from my group, Cindy.

"Jasper, over here!" She waved a wild arm, like I wasn't looking right at her. Well, I wasn't, I was looking at the girl next to her.

"Yes Jasper, over here!" Bella responded in the same voice waving her arm wildly, making Cindy stop her own flagging.

"Who are you?" Cindy asked a bit too snottily for my liking. I turned and nodded at Jack who was still laughing his ass off, mermaid forgotten, I strode quickly to my woman before something happened.

"This," I started as I wrapped a steel arm around Bella's waist, "is my girlfriend Bella that I was telling you about. Bella, this Cindy." I placed a hearty kiss on Bella's lips before I killed someone. This whole thing was just frustrating.

"Oh, so you're the girlfriend. Well I hope you don't mind some hearty competition, he is a catch you know." Bella smirked backing up from me looking over at Cindy.

With a pointed to look from head to toe, Bella chuckled as she replied, "Well you are hearty. But he came to me. I didn't have to throw myself at him and I'm guessing he's not gonna like it if you do. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and turned to lead me out while she chugged some fruity smelling drink from a red cup.

I didn't look anywhere but at her ass as we walked out the door. After all I have the best vision around and I was happy to use it while imagining that ass bouncing around on my cock. Bella dropped her cup on a table by the door as we exited.

"God, can we go nowhere?" she said just a little too loudly. I just smiled. It's not jealousy that either of us felt at all of this; we were secure in our love. It's just annoying.

"I pulled her to me and gave her a deep kiss, tasting the sour alcohol on her tongue as I sucked it wildly. I didn't care where we were and the little PDA just made me hope others would back off.

As we made it back to our dorm, we discussed the problems Rose and Char had had. "We both agreed we didn't like what they had gone through, having to deal with guys saying disgusting things about them they couldn't hear and the girls being catty because they were beautiful, but it shouldn't always be like this.

We agreed that once classes started and things calmed down, we would be back to isolating as usual from others, despite the close quarters, and it wouldn't be so bad. We only had three more days of orientation bullshit to get through first.

The rest of the orientation days were just as bad. I was by myself in all of the groups except the last one in which I got Rose, for which she was thankful. Emmett and Bella spent two days together which made others realize they were trouble and kept away from them after many incidents of old fashioned pranks such as hot foots, shoe laces tied together, and just embarrassing loud talking about personal issues such as bathroom needs.

Peter and Char lucked out getting to be in the last three groups together. I kind of think Pete had something to do with it because he was always satisfied and I picked up a bit of dishonesty from him when I'd ask but he'd just laugh and deny it. Rose had two groups by herself and actually made a friend, some girl named Jennifer who was from Oregon and was just as lost and confused as anyone about this whole college thing. Rose felt sorry for her and kind of took her under her wing, which meant she wasn't paying attention to the gossip around her and calmed her some. Bella only had one group by herself and I was ready to spit nails on that day.

That was day that Jack proved his friendship to both of us. He literally popped some guy that called Bella a bitch when she refused a date with him. In all honesty, Bella is a bitch but that doesn't mean everyone is allowed to call her that. Jack was in that group and said he didn't allow anyone to talk about his friends that way especially, her. His affection for her was a bit confusing to me. I could tell he lusted for her but he was determined to keep it in check, which made me respect him more.

That night Jack was invited over for movies in the guy's dorm and though he didn't bring a date or a friend he didn't seem put out that everyone was paired off but him. He said it was nice to get away from the constant partying in his fraternity. He was nice to everyone and Pete and Emmett got along with him famously. He did make a comment that we had some of the most beautiful women on campus but it was in admiration and not disrespectful.

It turned out Jack is a football player, which explained his larger size, and half way through the movie he began trying to recruit Emmett, who of course declined with all the grace of a bull in a china shop.

"Hell no! I don't wanna be defending no pansies. I'd plow over people like a lawnmower. I'm not into all that shit, I like to stay fit. I don't need to knock people around to feel like a badass, I know I'm a badass…" he ranted and raved while we all stared at him, trying not to laugh at his words and exaggerated movements showing off muscles.

"Okay, okay, can't blame a guy for trying. What about you two? You both look in good shape too." Jack was not to be deterred apparently.

"Oh no! He's got plenty of extracurricular activities right here," Char dropped herself on Pete's lap as everyone laughed, including Jack, though he did look a bit put out. His eyes rounded to me and then to Bella who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, he's just as busy," she said with an exaggerated wink. Honestly, if I could blush I would have but instead I smiled and dropped a heavy kiss on her head.

I leaned down and whispered, "I'll show you just how busy my tongue wants to be tonight." I licked the shell of her for exaggeration and watched as she noticeably shivered in my arms.

"Dude, I dunno what you just said, and I probably don't want to know. But, part of me wants to learn how to make a girl react like that," Jack said, unabashedly staring at Bella as she panted just a little trying to stay calm and keep blush off her face.

"Maybe we can teach ya sometime," Emmett said with a deep chuckle.

"Well even if you don't, it was cool hanging with you guys. Thanks for the movie and snacks." Jack knew it was time to go and I didn't have to even suggest it. I think the way the women were winding themselves around us, was the only clue he needed.

"See you in class!" he called as he shut the door to our dorm on Friday night. I suppose we won't be seeing him over the weekend.

"So, we lived through orientation. I'll see you guys on Monday." I threw Bella over my shoulder and ran her down the stairs and into her room without thankfully being seen. I tossed her on top of the large red and black comforter before covering her body with my own, letting us sink into the bliss that we created as we became one, once more.

* * *

**AN: And thanks to filmdork who educated me on crack filler ( things you never thought you'd say)…mwhahahahaah….Thanks Darlin!**

**This is all I have to date. Not sure what's next. Suggestions are accepted :) and at this point necessary!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SM owns Twilight and I own- an 8 month old puppy…anyone need a puppy?**

**Wonderful super duper thanks to heavyinfinity for beta'ing this among her crazy end of the year school schedule with her little ones. Thanks kitten!**

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 4:_

"_So, we lived through orientation. I'll see you guys on Monday." I threw Bella over my shoulder and ran her down the stairs and into her room thankfully without being seen. I tossed her on top of the large red and black comforter before covering her body with my own, letting us sink into the bliss that we created as we became one, once more. _

* * *

Chapter 5:

Jasper's POV (always)

The weekend was quiet, for a dorm, and relaxing. We spent time together as a family, letting Bella settle in, watching movies, and making love.

Monday brought a whole new side to Bella that I had never seen before. She was panicked, running around in jeans and a bra, trying to find her bag and books and I really don't think she knew she didn't have a shirt on. She burned a poptart in the toaster so the room stunk badly but she didn't seem to care, stating she was too nervous to eat anyway.

Finally, I grabbed her and tried my best to calm her without manipulating her. "You're fine. You need to finish dressing." She gasped, looking down in horror and then back at me before her signature blush crept across her chest and into her face. I kissed her nose and patted her butt, sending her on her way.

Rose and Char entered the dorm room ready to go. Pete and Emmett didn't have classes until later today. Our schedules were all mixed up and we didn't have much together. The last day of orientation we were presented with our schedules and dismayed to see that even though we had some of the same basic classes, such as Calculus and English, we didn't have them together. I think the differences were based on our majors, though we each only had one class that had anything to do with our majors this semester. The school sets the schedules to get the basics out of the way first. By our senior year, which we wouldn't probably make, due to Bella's proposed change in two years, we would be focusing solely on career paths.

"Bella is a mess. I hope she'll be okay. I've never seen her this panicked," I mumbled to myself, realizing that Rose and Char were listening.

"She'll be fine, Jasper. She's just excited. It's her first real day of college. It's not like she's been a dozen times like we have." Rose was placating me and it was helping.

I knew Bella wanted this experience; I just wasn't ready for the craziness that was coming from her.

With 20 minutes left to find her class and a seat in the room Bella emerged from her bedroom, a calm demeanor firmly in place, though I could sense she was blocking me. She must have heard us.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't do that, please?" I gave her a poignant look and her emotions slowly leaked into me. I nodded and didn't comment on the dizziness that went with them. She waited for a moment and realizing I wasn't going to say anything, she nodded and headed for the door with the three of us in her wake.

We dropped Bella off at a chemistry class, Rose and I went to a history class, and Char was on her own in an English class. Each class was 55 minutes and, believe me, I was counting the minutes. My girl was in a different building and I was anxious to find out how her first class went, if she made friends, if I needed to eat anyone.

Yeah, well the last thought was only an afterthought about that guy Brett, hoping he wasn't in any of her classes, ever. I just knew his emotional makeup spelled trouble and I didn't want to have to deal with it, with him. Bella wasn't going to be easy on this situation; we didn't agree about how much of a problem he could be.

When the professor let us out a few minutes early, I was ecstatic at the thought of surprising Bella outside of her classroom when she got done. Needless to say, I was the one that was surprised to find Bella speaking with a boy sitting on a bench just outside her building.

I sighed lightly, knowing it was Jack and that I didn't have a problem with him. He was good at watching out for Bella and understanding that she was off limits. As Rose and I approached, Bella noticed and they both stood to greet us.

Bella happily jumped into my arms and holding her close to me with one hand, I extended the other in greeting to Jack. His large hand met mine and I felt a bit of shock from him as he felt my hard cold skin but he said nothing. Setting Bella back on her feet, she smiled over her shoulder at her new friend.

"Jack is in class with me and the professor let us out super early. He just pretty much gave us a syllabus and instructed us on the book to purchase, which of course I already have, and sent us on our way with our first chapter assignment. How was your class?" She looked between me and Rose for the answer.

"Class was good, pretty much the same thing, but with more lecture," Rose answered with a smile.

Bella nodded and looked back at Jack feeling curious. I tapped her shoulder and she spun to look at me innocently. I raised an eyebrow in silent question and felt her realization.

"I was just wondering if Jack wanted to join us for lunch?" Bella looked back to Jack sending me her apologies for suggesting we eat.

Jack's eyes scrunched as he noticed the silent way we communicated. Rose laughed and shared, "they do it all the time. You get used to it. They're very in-tune with each other's feelings."

Jack nodded in acknowledgment. "It's remarkable to see two people understand each other on that level."

I couldn't help thinking that it was remarkable how much Jack apparently sees. This could be trouble for us, if we weren't careful.

"So… lunch?" Bella inquired again, trying to diffuse what had somehow become a tense situation.

"Sure." Jack picked his bag up and Bella's where they had left them by the bench and I took hers from him with a nod.

"Uh, I'm supposed to meet Emmett for lunch. I'll see you guys later?" Rose asked as she already began stepping away from our group. We all nodded.

"It was good to see you again, Rose," Jack added very politely and Rose returned the sentiment as she walked back towards the dorm.

I held my arm out to escort my lady to the dinning the hall.

"Do y'all have any other classes together?" I inquired to Bella and our new found friend. I only have one class with her and although we agreed to do what we wanted, being separated was going to be difficult.

"Actually, we do." Bella bit her lip and looked at me cautiously hoping I wouldn't be mad and I sent her my trust and love. "We have five classes together." I was shocked but not upset; at least I liked Jack, so far.

"I see. Are you majoring in Finance also, Jack?"

Jack appeared nervous; I really wasn't trying to intimidate him but my question was laced with a bit of a harsh tone. He nodded and answered, "In Accounting, so yeah pretty close to the same thing. My father is a tax lawyer and I think that's what I want to do, at least for now."

"Wow, that's a lot of school," Bella enthused looking at Jack wide-eyed.

He snorted in agreement and I just nodded along. We walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in uncomfortable silence. Bella plated a salad from the salad bar and I just grabbed a sandwich, I couldn't even tell you what kind. It didn't matter: this was going to suck.

Bella picked a vacant table and I sat next to her and Jack, with his plate piled high full of spaghetti and salad, sat across from us.

"Are you not hungry, Jasper?" He eyed my small sandwich warily.

"I don't feel well actually," I stated giving the sandwich a glare.

"Gosh, I hope you don't have anything bad, school just started. It would suck to miss the first week or so of classes. I hear those are the most important to understand what's going on and what's expected of you from the profs." He finished and dug into his meal, watching for my reply.

"Nah, it's probably just nerves really. Bella's fine and I'm sure she'd be feeling yucky too because we're just that close." I don't know why I just said that and I felt Bella's annoyance with my response. "Sorry," I said looking to her and then him. "I don't know where that came from."

Jack smiled, "It's okay to be jealous man. She's hot," he smiled at Bella. "I won't do anything to encroach on your territory though. You are both obviously very happy together. I'm not a threat, I promise."

I felt his sincerity and I already knew that but it was nice to hear it.

"Jasper knows he doesn't have to worry about me," Bella stated, still annoyed.

"It's not you I worry about, darlin'. I worry about all the boys running around this place that have the hots for you." I smiled and winked at her. I didn't want her mad and I really didn't mean to be rude to our guest.

"He's right, Bella. You have some admirers, just like the one I socked last week. I'd be careful around strange guys if I were you. But don't worry about me, I'm not that strange."

We all gave a light chuckle at his statement and turned the conversation to upcoming classes that we all had and Jack offered to watch Bella whenever he could.

I liked Jack, he was sincere about his like for Bella and respect for our relationship but I didn't understand why he wanted to be around us so much. Why would he offer to keep an eye on Bella for me? I didn't sense anything deceptive about his suggestion, but what are his motivations?

I'd bring this to Peter and Emmett later tonight when we hunted. I didn't want to be an ass and just outright ask him in front of Bella. I would try to approach this carefully. Bella liked that she made a friend, even if he is a guy. And seeing as she has most of her classes with him, well I certainly don't want him angry with her for no reason.

After lunch I walked with Jack and Bella to their next class before I headed off to the dorm for an hour until my next class. This sporadic schedule was going to be a mess for all of us. I entered my room, finding that Emmett and Peter had gone and Rosalie was working on the reading assignment from our first class.

"Fun?" I asked with a chuckle sitting down next to her. She just gave me a smirk.

"How was _lunch_?"

"It was okay. I like Jack and he has a lot of classes with Bella. But I'm not sure I understand his motivations for wanting to help."

Char chose that moment to come from across the hall into our room. "What do you mean help?"

"Well he's offered to watch Bella, because of the guys that find her attractive. Kind ofguard her, I guess? I just don't know why he'd care at all."

Char sat on the floor in front of me and I could see Rose watching both of us. Char took my hand gently and said, "Just ask him."

I looked at her curiously but she was right. I didn't need to make this more complex than it was. We chatted for a little longer until it was time for all of us to go to class. I made my way to Bella's last class but the room was already empty. Damn first day of classes, not going as long as they should.

I sniffed around discretely trying to see if I could figure out which direction she went when I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder.

"Jasper! It's great to see you. Are you lost?"

"Cindy," I sighed, "no I'm looking for my girlfriend. Her class let out early and I don't know where she went."

"Well you don't have to watch her every move." she ran an unpolished finger down my arm and I stepped away. "Right, you don't like girls who make the first move. It's okay, I'm patient. Hope you find her." She began walking away and waved over her shoulder, not looking back.

_That was weird. _

I paused for a moment and then decided to just go to my next class. I know Bella will be fine. I can feel her, she's happy and enjoying whatever she's doing; probably hanging out with Jack. For some reason that thought made my venom boil. Not in jealousy, no, like she said, I trust her. But there is something about him that just seems a bit off. He notices too much, maybe? He's just a bit too friendly to a girl that is already involved with someone, and said girl's friends. Maybe he just doesn't have any friends? No. Something's not right.

I was let out blissfully early from my last class and headed straight for the dorms, hoping to find Bella there. I could feel she was tired and a bit overwhelmed. I imagined she was doing homework. I entered her room to find Char and Peter making out on the sofa, which of course did not stop just because I was in the room.

I peeked in Bella's room but could already tell she wasn't there. She wasn't in the building but I checked for a note and found one on my bed. I don't know where Em and Rose were but they could have conceivably already left for their hunt; I know Rose needed to get away.

_Jasper,_

_At the library with Jack_

_Love,_

_Bella_

Well simple short and to the point, but what was I supposed to do? Meet her there? Give her her study time? I'm not jealous of Jack but I am jealous of the amount of time he's spending with _my_ woman.

I don't know why, but I changed into an outfit I knew Bella would love and headed for the library. They were alone at a table across from each other immersed in their studies already. I suppose the finance world is difficult and takes a lot of work. I've taken a few classes before and they weren't easy for the humans.

I hung back for a moment watching them but of course my wonderful woman knew I was there. She looked up and turned her eyes so they met mine. Her face broke out in a beautiful smile which turned slightly lustful along with her emotions when she saw the tight jeans and fitted black t-shirt that I knew she loved.

I smirked at her and ambled slowly towards her. By now we had Jack's attention and his emotions said nothing but happiness when he looked at Bella and awe when looked at me. I never looked at him. My eyes were only for my woman and I wanted her before I had to leave for the night.

Bella's smirk matched mine as she cut her feelings off from me and turned back to her book to study, but by then I was too close. I was able to lean in and breathe gently on her ear causing her flesh to pebble. Jack continued to watch unabashedly as I ran my hands softly down her arms to her fingers holding her book. Even though the book was laying flat, Bella had her hands around the top edges and I laced my fingers through hers, letting my lust seep into her hands as much as I could.

She can block me but not very well when we touch, she's still feels it, but she doesn't have to be affected by it. The scent of her arousal hit me and I chuckled devilishly in her ear, pulling my hands back, caressing her arms as I returned them to her shoulders and stood up.

Finally looking at Jack who was feeling lustful himself watching our interaction, I couldn't help myself. I winked at him and then said only one word, "Come."

Bella's eyes were glazed and I turned to walk away before her brain caught up. She quickly scrambled to pack her things and Jack chuckled as Bella gave a quick goodbye and ran to catch up to me, taking my hand firmly. I smirked internally that I was able to do that to her.

I returned the firm grip and reached to take her bag from her again. "I can't believe you just did that," Bella commented trying to sound angry even though she wasn't. She was letting me feel her emotions again and she was anything but angry.

"I needed my woman before I went for my hunt tonight. Sue me."

"Well I do know a guy that's becoming a lawyer," she laughed out and I chuckled too.

Back in the dorms, we left Char and Peter in the girl's dorm and took over the boy's dorm room. Bella felt nothing but love for me as we came together and we never spoke of Jack again that night. I left Bella in my bed sated and sleepy as Char, Peter, and I took off to hunt. It's easier for them to stay in one place when people aren't dying all the time and contacts aren't needed. So they enjoy the vegetarian diet with us now, even if the taste isn't all that great. It does the trick.

The things we do for Bella.

* * *

**AN: So review, let me know if you like where this going? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SM owns Twilight and I own- an 8 month old puppy…anyone need a puppy?**

**Wonderful super duper thanks to heavyinfinity for beta'ing this even with Father's Day in the way. Thanks kitten!**

_Previously in Chapter 5:_

_The things we do for Bella._

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jasper's POV (always)

On Tuesday Bella and Jack only had one class together and then Bella and I had one class. It seemed to go well and Jack essentially passed her off to me as we went from one class to the next that morning. It was nice not to have afternoon classes, but not for Bella. It was only the second day of college but she was quickly realizing the work involved and she didn't have the ability to remember everything like we did.

By the time Thursday came around, Bella was feeling the strain of the first week of school and I was able to give her a wonderful massage after lunch.

"What's up, Jasper?" She was too smart for her own good. As I rehooked her bra and pulled her shirt down I couldn't help but play stupid.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

She huffed and turned to glare at me. "Well, first off, you've never given a massage that didn't have a happy ending and secondly, I can feel your anxiety. Now what's up?"

I nodded and sat down next to her while she sat up and arranged herself next to me.

"I want to talk to Jack." I didn't look at her; sure she'd think I was jealous.

"Okay," she answered with a shrug.

I looked over at her in surprise, "Okay? You aren't going to ask me why? Or get upset with me?"

"Nope. It's a guy thing. I think he'd like to talk to you too."

"Why do you think that?" I couldn't help but wonder what they'd talked about.

"Just that, I talk about you a lot and he seems, well…" she chuckled, "I think you're his hero."

I couldn't help but laugh with her at that. I decided I'd just go and she could finish her school work.

"I'll be back in a bit."

I gave her a deep and lingering kiss before setting off to find Jack's dorm. I stopped in the student center and was looking him up on the computer when, suddenly, I heard him call my name.

"Jack," I said standing up and extending my hand to him. Again, he took it with a smile but his emotions said he was confused. "I was just going to see if I could find you." No need to tell lies.

"Oh, why? Is everything okay?"

"Oh ya, everything is fine. I just thought maybe we could talk." I turned and walk towards a table and sat down. Jack sat down across from me, nervousness and curiosity radiating from him.

"Listen Jack, I'm not the jealous boyfriend type. I'm not going to attack you or tell you stay away from Bella: Unless she asks me to, of course." I smirked at him and he relaxed infinitesimally but still didn't trust me. I could also feel his respect for me and in a way I think there was some hero worship in there. Bella was right.

"So umm, what did you want to talk about then?"

"Well, really I'm just curious as to why you are so interested in Bella?"

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all? She's really nice. I don't make friends easily and I have a weird roommate who is into all things Star Trek, which just isn't my thing. I don't really know many people here and well… I feel close to her, she's easy to talk to. She seems to enjoy my company and it doesn't have to get weird between us because she already has a boyfriend. If that makes sense?"

I just monitored his emotions which seemed nothing but honest and sincere and happy. He was happy to know Bella.

"I think you're a nice guy too, Jasper. Really, I don't want to take Bella from you or hurt her or you. If anything though I'd love to learn how you did that thing with her the other day in the library. That was awesome!"

I chuckled, "It's all in the touch. But really it's about knowing that the other person will respond to it too. There was a time when Bella didn't respond to much." I frowned with the thought of her darker days.

"Ya, she told me that you saved her. I just don't know what you saved her from?" He gave me a questioning look but wasn't going to push.

"It's her story to tell, but I guess I can say I saved her from herself." Jack appeared very confused but satisfied that I wasn't going to say anything else. It wasn't my business to air Bella's dirty laundry, so to speak. We left the heartache behind us, literally. Edward was still working at Newton's under Mike's management. I'm sure if Mike ever thinks about our interaction Edward will get a good laugh at Mike pissing himself for saying that Bella was ruined and useless.

I smiled a bit too widely at that thought when I felt a spike of fear come from Jack. "Sorry," I muttered covering my pearly whites with a more human smile.

"Man, that was one scary look. I hope you weren't thinking about doing something to me." He laughed but his discomfort was palpable.

"Nah, just thinking about a guy back home that I did have to warn off Bella. I made him piss himself," I chuckled and Jack boisterously laughed.

"Oh man, how'd you do that!? That's awesome! You're awesome!" He was slapping his knee and nearly hyperventilating.

"I may have threatened him with a rather large hunting knife." I grinned happily at the thought and Jack's wide eyes before he continued to chortle loudly.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, it kind of was," I smirked.

Jack and I settled down and talked about that incident for a bit and he agreed that it needed to happen after hearing that Mike commented about Bella's "usefulness". Turns out I really do like Jack. Not to say that I'm not still a bit concerned; we shouldn't let humans get too close to us. But he does kind of idolize me, especially after that story, and he seems to have nothing but good intentions towards Bella. He didn't even question me further about her past. I suppose he may question her, but he knew I wasn't going to tell him anything. I don't know if Bella will either. She wanted a fresh start where no one knew what kind of zombie she used to be.

Jack shared some of his life stories from high school playing football and being popular, but feeling very lost around here. No one knows him here and of course his reputation didn't follow him. I figured out that he hooked up with the "beautiful people" at college. But he doesn't know that we don't really socialize.

Even just sitting talking with him for a little over an hour was honestly a new experience for me. I had to be very careful with what I said and honestly I have never sat and had a conversation with a human other than Bella. But Bella is different because she knows what we are.

I left Jack with another handshake and returned to Bella's room where she was studiously doing homework.

"How was your talk?" she inquired, pushing away the stuff in front of her, indicating I had her full attention.

"It went well. I do like him. I am nervous about him getting too close to us though."

Bella thought for a moment, "I would like to have a friend, not that the others aren't great, but they are family. This is my last chance for friendship for a while. I understand what you mean though so I'll try to keep him away from the rest of you. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want to do, darlin'." I grabbed her and pulled her off the bed and into a hug. "I want to take nothing from you. But if he gets too suspicious or does something wrong, we may have to change our plans. Okay?"

Bella wrapped her dangling legs around my waist and snuggled against my body. "Just fine, Jazz."

Her complete acceptance about our situation always amazes me. Knowing that we have to move around a lot sometimes does not seem to upset her one bit. Our travels over the summer helped us to both see that being a nomad does have its fun aspects. I thoroughly enjoyed having her with me constantly and viewing things through her eyes. She was excited and awed by the simplest things.

My Bella helped me to see a beauty in nature that I never noticed before. She helped me to see that man's creations, even the silly ones, like redneck Ferris Wheels made from old car seats and a couple of boat motors, could be fun. I guess her point was to enjoy things the way they were meant to be enjoyed. This coming from a girl who just months before had no joy, no happiness, no emotion, in her life. I'm very happy with the way things have changed.

I placed Bella back on her bed so she could continue to work and told her I'd be across the hall.

I passed Rose who was also studying at a very human pace, which I found odd. I didn't say anything but kissed her head as I passed, earning me a bright smile.

Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte sat in the living area of our dorm chatting about their recent experiences in their new classes.

"So you talked with Jack, huh?" Emmett inquired as I sat in a chair facing them.

"Yeah, we spoke for about an hour. It's weird talking with a human for that long…just chatting."

"Anything we need to be worried about?" Char was no dummy- she was careful about her human interactions.

"Well, I know he knows there's something off with my skin when we've shook hands but he hasn't said anything. He likes Bella and as far as I can tell it's just as a friend. He even said it was nice that she was taken so things couldn't get complicated between them." I furrowed my brow as I restated that.

"Isn't that weird for a college guy? I mean who wouldn't want a hot chick like Bella?" Peter asked as he furrowed his brow in response too. I felt his concern which didn't help me to feel any more comfortable with this situation.

"Not all men are about sex," Char shook her head at us and we looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Yes they are!" Emmett boasted with a laugh.

"No, really. I know you all think that is the case, but I mean people around here first of all are pretty smart, that's how they got here. Second, it's the first week of school and I see a lot of people trying to find where they fit in because they don't know anybody. I think Jack just wants to fit in with us."

"That is pretty much how he put it." I nodded in agreement with Char.

"See, the only problem is we can't really be friends with him, can we?"

"No sweetcheeks, it wouldn't be a good idea," Peter answered wrapping an arm around her. I guess he knew she was going to be upset with the idea that she couldn't really have friends outside of our family. Her feelings turned melancholy as she nodded and leaned into him for support.

"I'm sorry. Bella wants this friendship and I won't deny her of it. She knows that if he gets too suspicious or nosy we'll probably have to move. She's willing to take that risk. So for now, Jack and Bella are officially friends, but as I'm sure you heard, she'll do her best to keep him away from us for the most part."

"I hope this all works out. I can't say I'm happy about all of this, it's so much different than how we normally do things, Jazz. I just don't want the Volturi coming down on us." Emmett was very serious before he got up and left to go be with Rose.

"Well, it's official, we're screwed," Peter announced and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why?!" I nearly yelled.

"Bella, has us all wrapped around her little fingers. We're risking much more than we normally would because of our love for her," he answered with a smile.

I smiled back and Char returned it though she stayed firmly against Peter.

"We do love our little human; she is my everything." I got up, giving Peter and Char some privacy and went to lie on my bed and just contemplate everything that has happened this week and how we'll continue to make this work in the long run. Living this close with people is dangerous for us.

The next couple of weeks we developed a schedule which involved a lot of Bella and Jack study time in the library, sometimes we joined them, more so Rose than anyone else. She really seemed to be taking this school thing seriously.

It was a Thursday afternoon, a normal study day for Bella and Jack while the rest of us sat in the man cave we'd developed for ourselves, full of games and books and computers to keep the vampires occupied. I was shocked to hear Bella's voice coming down the hall towards our rooms. Everyone was, we knew her first test was tomorrow and she was extremely nervous about it.

"Just over here, sorry I forgot my book," she said to someone.

"No problem. I haven't been over here since that first week when we all watched movies," Jack replied.

Jack- she was bringing him to her room. But she forgot her book. Everyone remained still and quiet as we listened to her key into the room across the hall.

"Wow, looks really nice in here."

"Thanks, Char and Rose did the decorating. Let me grab my book- it's in my room."

"Sure."

We heard the footsteps move together, he was following her and I narrowed my eyes slightly, listening harder.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked

"I don't know, some are probably across the hall, but I'm not sure. Not my babysitting day." They both chuckled.

"Nice room. Wow a king bed. How did you manage that? And no roommate?"

"Well, since I don't have a roommate we pushed the beds together and it was easy. It's nice to have so much room."

"Yeah, I bet Jasper spends the night a lot, huh?" he asked nervously.

He was getting a little too nosy for my comfort. I heard Bella shuffling things around and noticed she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Weird, I can't find it. Can you look under the teddy bear for me, while I look in the closet?"

I heard the closet door open as Jack uttered his, "sure".

"Cute bear. Valentine's gift from Jasper?"

He was being nosy and I didn't like it but his feelings were mostly just curiosity and a little longing. I'm not jealous, I'm really not. I trust Bella but I don't trust other men and he was becoming just another man.

"No, it was a gift from Emmett." She answered muffled, I'm guessing with her head in the closet.

"Emmett? Why did he give you a Valentine's bear?"

At that point everyone's head whipped over to look at me. I shrugged, what did they want me to say? It was a get well gift from Emmett when he returned after we left Bella. But, I didn't know what she was going to say to Jack.

"He bought it for me when he came back to be my brother again," she sighed heavily. "I still can't find the book. Was it over there?"

"No sorry. He came back? Why did he leave?"

Emmett inhaled and sadness radiated off of him as he held his breath waiting for her answer. He never forgave himself for leaving her and her becoming so depressed she almost died. That only happened 9 months ago after all.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about it okay? I shouldn't have said anything. I've forgiven him for everything and I love him dearly, that's all you need to know. Let me go see if the book is across the hall."

Jack said nothing further and soon we heard Bella open the door to their room. We scrambled to look like we weren't listening and being normal when she opened our door.

"Jasper is my accounting book in your bag?"

I got up and returned a second later with her book in my hand looking sheepish. "Sorry darlin', didn't know I had it."

"Uh huh. Hope you all enjoyed that conversation," she said thumbing towards the door behind her.

"I love you, Bells!" Emmett exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay, Emmett, love you too. Need to go study now." She turned and left, taking a very quiet Jack with her.

I almost feel bad for the poor guy. He's trying to get to know Bella but she's a private person and doesn't trust easily. The stress of tomorrow's test is also weighing on her and Jack trying to pull personal information from her about drove her over the edge. She tries really hard to stay calm. We can't have any incidents here and she isn't in control of her bubble, should it choose to make itself known again.

Remembering the horrible emotions that she used to fuel it had me feeling angry and I excused myself to go for a hunt. I needed time alone. It was too much, remembering every detail of how Bella was when we found her after Fuckward left her. She was a zombie, a shell of a person, no intonation, no expression, no care for anything and the pain- the emotional pain was unbelievable.

After we made love for the first time everything changed. My protectiveness over her became so intense, I couldn't let another vampire look at her without growling. Her bubble made an appearance, proving to be useful as she could shield us and herself from physical attacks as well as make them sound proof. She almost destroyed the Cullen home in Forks with one though.

I'm able to control my bloodlust like never before and I'm able to turn emotions on and off at will. We were true soul mates, no matter how much I hated the term. I was her other half and she was mine. But since we had become mates and she had lost it on Fuckward, she hadn't had any strong negative emotions over the summer to fuel the bubble. Her annoyance and stress may get her there though.

We were going to have to discuss this. She couldn't just put Jack in a bubble if he annoys her with his questions. She's going to have to be more diplomatic than that. I found a doe nearby and her fawn. It was cruel in my mind to leave the fawn motherless, so I had a large dinner and headed for home. I wasn't about to tell the others my concern. We were already nervous as it was because we were never seen eating in the dining hall and we didn't socialize with others. We were in close quarters with humans and it made the thirst more difficult also.

By the time I got back, I sensed Bella was in her room, probably studying. I showered because even though I didn't get messy, I could still smell the deer and it wasn't a great thing to smell on yourself constantly.

I let myself into Bella's dorm room and went to her bedroom door. "Come in," she called before I could knock. That was the other thing that our "mating" did for us- we could sense each other easily.

"Hey darlin', how was your-" I stopped, looking at her with her bear held tightly in her arms, in her night clothes and dried tears on her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing to her and taking her in my arms.

"This was a bad idea. I can't do it. I can't make you guys do this. I'm sorry," she sniffled and then began crying again in my arms. I still didn't understand what brought this on. I held her until the tears dried again and she was nothing but sniffles.

I reached for a tissue on the shelf over the bed and handed it to her.

"Now, tell me _what happened_?" I hugged her tighter then moved her to look into her eyes.

"Just Jack, asking all those questions and I can't answer any of them. I made Emmett look like a bad guy and now he's upset and keeps apologizing to me for leaving. I thought we were passed all this. I thought things were going to be okay, but they aren't. I shouldn't have made you guys live here. It's not working. Everyone is uncomfortable and the humans are too close. I'm sorry."

She began to softly cry again and I just held her. Not sure how to fix this, because everything she just said was true and what I had just been thinking about myself. So yep the million dollar question was, 'now what?' which is probably exactly what it was going to cost us to get out of this disaster.

* * *

**AN: Okie dokie, so what do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own the plot and the characters belong to Stephenie someone that's not me. But we all knew that anyway. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta heavyinfinity that got this done while trying to deal with real life. I wish I had one of those, lol. **

**I'm sure this is going to be a shocker for some but well it happened. Just enjoy it :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I went with Charlotte to make the arrangement for her to drop out of school. I knew she felt bad for quitting, but it just wasn't for her right now.

"It's fine, Char. No one is going to be upset, I promise. This is voluntary, you aren't in the army anymore." I gave her a knowing wink to which she scowled. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best joke.

We announced her decision to quit that evening when everyone was assembled and they received the information exactly as I predicted, supportively. No one said anything and agreed she should do what makes her comfortable and that included returning to her human diet.

The rest of us made plans to move off campus and distance ourselves from the humans some. Bella was a little saddened but understood the need. She kept Emmett at her side a lot and tried to make him feel loved and forgiven again. Rose was also a little saddened by the move. She was taking school unusually serious and I couldn't figure out why. For whatever reason I didn't ask and I don't think anyone else did either.

We found a nice five bedroom, 3 story home that allowed everyone to have their space plus 2 spare rooms for visitors and family. The first visitor out would be Charlie for Thanksgiving and from there we'd decide what to do about Christmas.

Classes went on and Bella was allowed to keep her study time at the library; one of us would just go pick her up when she called. Jack remained a constant at her side, never finding any more friends on his own or choosing a girlfriend from any of their classes.

It was shocking one evening when Peter and I heard a car that we didn't recognize pulling up in the driveway. It was late and the girls and Emmett were out hunting. Even though Char didn't want to hunt animals anymore, she still enjoyed going into the forests and having some girl time with Rose since Emmett always took a long time, looking for carnivores to make sure he got the best possible meal.

Peter and I gave each other identical looks with eyebrows raised and moved to look out the front window. A small white car came to a stop in the drive and I could hear Bella's voice from the car. "Thank you for the ride, Jack. It really wasn't necessary though, Jasper would have been happy to pick me up."

"I know, I just feel bad keeping you out late all the time. And well I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Jasper now that I'm here. If he's home that is?"

"I'm sure he's home." Bella looked to the window and I'm sure could easily see Peter and I standing in the window due to the lights in the room being on. "See, he's right there. So come on in, I guess. I wish you would have just told me you wanted to talk to him though."

"Sorry, I guess I was nervous he'd say no. I mean I haven't talked to him in weeks and the holidays are coming up and well I guess I just don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground, obviously nervous.

I exited the house to help Bella from the car but she had the door open before I got there. I took her book bag and kissed her quickly, "Welcome home, darlin'. I would have come and got you, you didn't need to make Jack drive all the way out here." I couldn't let him know we had heard their conversation.

"Oh, she didn't make me. I offered and, well, I hoped maybe we could just talk?" He was very nervous and unsure of himself.

"Um, sure, come on in," I said, leading Bella by her hand and leaving Jack to follow behind us.

Peter was waiting just inside as we entered and gave Bella a hug while I laid her bag next to the stairs.

"Peter, you remember Jack, Jack- Peter," I made quick introductions and headed for the patio. It was a nice evening out and I really wanted to keep Jack's scent out of the house. I pulled Bella into my lap as I pointed for Jack to have a seat across from us. Peter sat on a chaise next to Jack.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" I asked as I slowly inhaled Bella's sent so as not to give myself away. I had missed her today.

"I'm sorry, I guess maybe I should have asked to speak with you alone?" he said, looking uncomfortably at Peter and Bella before looking back at me.

"Oh sure, Bella-" I helped her stand from my lap as Peter stood and took her arm to escort her back inside. Of course, Jack didn't know that Peter would be able to hear him no matter what and would probably tell Bella everything he said anyway. But he could have his "privacy".

I waited patiently as I heard the patio door slide shut and Peter snicker at the very idea of privacy in this house while he escorted Bella to the living room. Looking back at Jack I gave a quick flick of my hand indicating that he had my attention and should proceed.

"Well, geez um…I just, wow this is a lot harder than I thought it'd be," he chuckled and rubbed his hands roughly down his face. He leaned forward as he rested his arms on knees his hands hanging down. He looked nervous, scared, and I was sure that's what I'd get if I felt for his emotions, but I wasn't in the mood today. I had turned everyone off except Bella yesterday and I was enjoying the peace that brought me for now. So I waited quietly.

After a couple minutes Jack looked up with one of the saddest long looks anyone has ever had.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, starting to feel a little tense myself.

"Well, I have two things to say actually and I'm not sure which one I should say first but I feel both will probably end my friendship with Bella, which I really don't want." My eyes narrowed at his words; now I was becoming angry. Had he done something to her? She seemed fine when they got here.

My anger apparently spurred him into action as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around, anywhere but at me, while he began to speak.

"So Bella had an accident today," he paused and glanced at me as I looked towards the door, wondering if I needed to go check on her.

"Go on, what happened?"

"Well, we were walking from class to the library like always and I don't know what she tripped on but she tripped and started falling forward. I grabbed for her but I wasn't quite close enough so I wound up grabbing the side of her shirt and pulling her back but then she just fell backwards and well…"

I worried I knew where he was going with this and heard a slight growl from Peter inside as Bella confirmed the story he relayed to her.

"Her shirt rode up and Jasper, I saw her stomach, covered in scars. She has so many. I just it scared me and though I'm sure you know about it, well I felt I had to say something."

"Yes Jack, I'm well aware of her scars. I'd prefer if you didn't say anything to Bella about them, she can be rather self-conscious at times." I knew that was what this was about.

"But how did she get them? Is she okay?"

I finally opened myself to feel his emotions. He was worried, horrified, and, shit, a little lustful.

"That's really none of your business, Jack." I stood up and headed for the door. "I'll walk you out."

"Wait!" he reached his hand out. "I…I well, maybe I should leave," he said dejectedly.

"Was there something else? If not, yes, you should leave. I'm sure Bella will be very upset to hear that you know of her scars. Did you say anything to her about them?"

"I… no, I didn't mention them to her."

"Good, are you ready to leave?" I asked making my way towards the door again.

"No," he whispered quietly. If I was human it would have been difficult to hear him. I took my hand off the door handle and turned to look at him once again.

"Then what? I'm not sure I have the patience for this tonight, Jack. What do you want to say?"

"I… I well… I wasn't expecting it to happen… I just… I thought everything would be okay but I spend so much time with her and she's so wonderful. I don't want either of you to hate me, Jasper," he sighed and looked at the ground.

I was torn between tearing his head off and putting him out of his misery or saying what he couldn't. "You think you're in love with her?"

His head popped up and he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "I… I… I… never, I swear!"

I sent him some calm because his heart skyrocketed and I really thought he was going into a panic attack.

"Jack, I didn't accuse you of sleeping with my girlfriend. I asked if you thought you were in love with her. If you had done anything to her, you wouldn't be here right now." I let the threat sit for a couple minutes while he shook in his seat, silently trying not to cry.

"Why did you come here to tell me you are in love with my girlfriend?" I returned to my seat noticing that he was going to take a couple minutes. I really just wanted to throw him out but I was curious why he was here.

He finally began speaking in a shaky voice, "I don't know. I, how'd you know? Why haven't you kicked me out yet? Beaten me up? Something? I know she doesn't want me, you're ten times the man I am. I just I don't want to lose her friendship or yours and I don't know what to do. I guess… I came here because… I… I don't want to hide it but I don't know what to do. I want your help and your forgiveness and I want the same from Bella. I love her. God, do I love her. But I also understand she is madly in love with you. You're all she ever talks about. And I guess that's why I like you. The way she loves you is so over the top, how can someone not like you after hearing how wonderful you are all the time… I'm sorry." He looked at me briefly before deflating and looking back towards the ground again.

"What the fuck?" came from my little hellcat in the house as Peter just relayed Jack's speech verbatim to her. "He can't love me. I've done nothing to lead him on. I don't touch him or hardly even look at him. I always sit across from him not next to him and I don't tell him personal shit. This can't be happening!" she nearly wailed.

I knew she was doing her best to keep the relationship platonic. I also know that Jack has no one but her.

I sighed deeply not sure what to say here. I've never been in a position where someone admittedly loves my mate and yet wants my friendship and forgiveness for it. How does anyone respond to that?

Jack's emotions were all over the place, mostly fear and longing.

"Listen Jack," I paused waiting for him to look up at me which he finally did. "I'm sure that was difficult to admit. I don't know what to say. I guess some part of me expected it because of how much time you spend with her. That and the fact that you don't seem to spend time with anyone else. I appreciate the compliment that I am ten times the man you are. But, it takes a very strong man to admit his weaknesses to his enemy.

"I think maybe you should distance yourself from Bella if you are not going to be able to control your feelings. And you should work on meeting new people, making new friendships, looking for _single_ girls."

"But that's just it!" He jumped to feet slightly startling me and began pacing. "I don't want other girls, I want Bella but I know I can't have her, she has you and you aren't just going to let me have her. I'm sure you could kick my ass anyway; you feel like stone. I know that's stupid but your skin almost feels hard, like stone and I can't imagine the muscle it takes to feel that hard. You must work out constantly. Are you taking steroids?" He paused in his rant to ask.

I chuckled at him and shook my head no, watching as he then continued his tirade. I couldn't for the life of me understand this guy but I know he noticed more than he should about my skin.

"She's so beautiful and smart and wonderful. I understand why you love her and then I saw those scars today and I briefly worried that you were hurting her and maybe I could take her away from that but..." he took a deep breath, "I know that you aren't hurting her, she couldn't possibly be as in love with you as she is if you were. I admire your ability to communicate with her so subtly, almost like you can read each other's minds. I want that, I want to be close with her and gaze into her chocolate eyes and learn all her secrets but she keeps me away. I try to put a friendly arm around her but she dodges it before I touch her. I try to sit next to her in the library but she'll make a show of going to get a book and returns to the other side of the table and then just asks me to pass her books over-"

I briefly tuned out to Jack's rant as I realized he hasn't been as innocent as I thought and Bella never said a word. That didn't make me happy. She shouldn't be keeping things like that from me.

"She is always so polite and there is just no one like her in the whole world. She's everything I never knew I wanted. But I want her to look at me the way she looks at you, to talk about me the way she talks about you and I know this all wrong," he paused again, panting heavily as everything just kept spewing from his mouth.

"If I tried to take her from you, what would you do?" He finally stopped abruptly and looked down at me with a fierce determination and fear at the same time.

"Jack, I think you need to go home. Bella isn't for the taking. It's her choice, but if she really felt the same for you don't you think she would have broken up with me by now?"

"NO!" he yelled. "How can she, her _family _(he air quoted with his fingers) is _your_ family. She loves you all if she broke up with you she would lose everyone. And she's living here with you, this is your home or your sister's home I guess. She said Char bought the house. She'd have nothing if she left you!"

Okay, so maybe now was the time to get pissed. I bit back my growl and raised eerily from my chair moving towards him so we were nearly chest to chest.

"This is _her_ family whether I am in her life or not, but do not think to put her off to be some gold digger who is only with me for my money and that she couldn't survive on her own if she wanted to. Her life is really none of your business and though I do not agree with her continuing her study sessions with you that will still be her choice. But if she chooses to continue to study with you, you will not touch her, you will not sit next to her, you will maintain the boundaries she has obviously already set despite your desire to do more. If she makes one complaint about you, you will disappear, do you understand?"

He was shaking horribly as I growled out my threat and finally nodded his head before turning towards the patio door where Peter and Bella stood. Peter with the angry brother, I'm gonna fuck you up look and Bella with her mouth hanging open, horrified at the scene.

"Jasper?" she squeaked before looking to Jack. "Jack?" she asked with a bit more force.

Jack's emotions suddenly went from fear to smug.

"It's okay, Bella. I told Jasper everything. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. I'll take care of you."

Bella's eyes widened, I growled, and Peter executed the perfectly timed facepalm. Bella looked back to Peter before looking very confused between me and Jack.

"Afraid? You told him what?" I could feel her, she was baiting him now. Seeing how far he was willing to go with this charade.

"I told him everything. How we've spending our 'study' sessions and how much we love each other. I know you were scared to break up with him so I did it for you."

"Oh," Bella responded but she sent me her humor so I knew she wasn't done. Peter walked passed her to a chair on the patio and took a seat to watch what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, it's true," she responded and moved to Jack's side taking his hand. His returning smile and smug emotions grew.

"Come on, Jack, I think we should leave," she said as she began dragging him through the patio door and through the house as Peter and I followed silently.

When we all arrived at the front door Bella opened it and put Jack outside. "I'm just going to grab a few things, wait in the car for me, please?" she asked. He nodded dumbly, smiling lovingly at her and walked to the car. She slammed the door and ran around turning all the lights in the house off before running upstairs to the bedroom laughing.

Peter and I joined her in the bedroom she was laughing hysterically in, but the tears that were coming out were not those of enjoyment. She was very upset because she had just lost her only human friend.

"How long do you think he'll stay out there?" Peter asked as I joined Bella on the bed and cuddled her into my body.

"It doesn't matter. Just get rid of him Peter, by any means necessary," I growled.

"Yes sir," he responded with a mock salute.

"NO! Don't kill him, Peter. Just make him leave. Please?" she asked looking between me and Peter in the dark, knowing we could see her just fine. Peter looked at me and I gave him a small nod.

Peter exited the room and went outside, as he did, we heard Jack's car start and peel out of the driveway. He appears to be a much bigger coward than he acted like after that stunt. As the noise went down the road Bella burst into tears, bawling and apologizing for I don't know what. I just hugged her to me and made soothing sounds until she fell asleep I my arms.

Peter returned and stood in the doorway, "What are we going to do, Jazz?"

"Damn good question, Peter. She has a lot of classes with the asshole and I don't know what she'll want to do now. But as always, this is her show."

Peter nodded and shut the bedroom door quietly. I removed Bella's clothes and got her into bed. It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I honestly did expect Jack to develop feelings for Bella, how could you not? She was just loveable but I really thought he wouldn't act on them. I don't think he would have either if Bella hadn't interrupted our 'conversation'. He was on his way out the door with his tail between his legs until she showed up and then he stupidly got a burst of courage.

All Bella wanted was a non-vampire friend, one last friend. I wish it could have gone differently. I don't want Bella to feel so hopeless to have a life that she speeds up her change. She still has a year and a half I had promised that time to her father too.

* * *

**AN: So who hates me and who thought it was awesome? **


End file.
